We Weren't Supposed to Have a Last Kiss
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: A distraught Thirteen calls Cameron in the middle of the night. She can't let that kiss be the last. Rated T. Please review!


**We Weren't Supposed To Have A Last Kiss**

**Rated T**

**Please review!**

Thirteen stared at the ceiling, tracing the lines of uneven paint. She huffed out a breath and turned on her side, reaching for her phone on the nightstand. It was 3 o'clock in the morning.

She couldn't bring herself to type Cameron's number. She would answer, wouldn't she? Thirteen wondered this as she buried her face further into her pillow. The brunette didn't want to bother her ex girlfriend if she didn't need to. But... the ache to hear her voice so late at night was slowly consuming Thirteen, to the point where her thumb was floating over the keys on its own accord.

When the ringing began Thirteen had to fight against her urge to hang up. She never wanted to be the first one to crack, the first one to give up her stoic composure. Only a month had passed, a month without Allison Cameron cocooned against her body in this bed. It was a month to long, and that is why Thirteen didn't hang up. Then, the phone clicked and her voice came on.

"Remy?" Allison's voice was tired, but concerned. The fact that it was so late made Allison nervous.

"Hey," Thirteen ran a hand through her hair, anxious. "Sorry it's so late. I just had to-". She stopped short of words.

"Had to?" Allison asked lightly. The line was silent for a few seconds. "Remy," her voice was groggy but somehow Thirteen could tell that she was completely focused on their conversation.

"Allison. I want to be honest with you." Thirteen sat up in her bed and pulled the covers around her.

Allison didn't say anything but Thirteen knew she was listening.

"I haven't stopped replaying the last conversation we had in my mind." Thirteen began hesitantly. Just calling this woman was hard enough. "And I haven't forgiven myself for saying what I did." She started to choke up a bit, but she bit back the tears as forcefully as she could. Allison noticed and a pang shot through her heart.

"Remy," Allison started.

"No Allison," Thirteen stopped her softly. "There's no excuse for what I did to you." Silence again. These pregnant pauses were killing Allison. "And while I have thought about the last time we had a real conversation, something else has been eating away at me too."

Allison was near tears now too. "What?" She almost whispered.

"Our last kiss." Thirteen said even more quietly. Allison's breath hitched slighly. Then Thirteen raised her voice a little more as she said, "But it's crazy because..."

Allison hung on every word.

Thirteen closed her eyes. "... we weren't supposed to have a last kiss."

Allison shut her eyes tight. Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe she was falling back in. Thirteen made her crash so hard. To forgive had never seemed so simple, and yet so difficult. What Thirteen had said that last night they spent together, about never really loving her and just wanting to fix another poor being, stung. Until that night, Thirteen was the only one who had never questioned Allison's ability to love someone else.

"I love you Allison." Thirteen said finally. "And I made you doubt that. I made you hate me."

"I never hated you." Allison murmured. "I could never hate you."

There was another pause and Thirteen inhaled deeply.

"I want you to come over." Thirteen surprised herself with this request. She heard Allison hesitating and she wanted to take it back. She was about to before Allison stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We're both tired and emotional." Allison played with the charm on her necklace anxiously. Remy had given her the necklace when they were dating. Allison couldn't take it off so she hid it under her hospital scrubs during work.

"Alright." Thirteen masked her disapointment well. "Goodnight Allison." She said softly.

Allison closed her eyes. "Goodnight Remy."

Thirteen hung up softly, careful not to slam the phone down. She wasn't upset, just heartbroken.

Thirteen fell back into a blissless sleep. She awoke to a steady soft thud coming from her front room.

She glanced at her clock. It read 3:41 am. Thirteen sat up and pulled on her loose sweatshirt over her sleep tank top.

She carefully patted towards the door. After seeing the beautiful blonde in her hallway, she unlatched her locks quickly. Thirteen opened her door and then her eyes met with the deep blue orbs of her companion.

Thirteen's mouth began to open to say something.

"You were right." The words slipped out of Allison's lips so smoothly. Thirteen couldn't help but step closer to her. Allison looked up at the brunette before her. Thirteen had the eyes of a vixen that sent shivers up Allison's spine. "That last kiss. It wasn't supposed to be the last one."

Their faces grew closer as Thirteen leaned lower and Allison's neck stretched further.

When their lips finally touched, their eyes shut and Thirteen's hands gripped Allison's hips. God she missed this.

Allison threw her arms around Thirteen's neck, taking in everything that she told herself for a month that she didn't need. But she was so wrong.

To them, there was no such thing as a last kiss.

**So this was very fluffy, I know, but I was just in the mood to write something really sweet. Please review!**


End file.
